While I Was Away
by SocratesAngel
Summary: To Jewel's song 'Haunted'. Kind of creepy. No real way to explain it without giving it away...


**…I Will Come to You…**

_~I will come to you_

_In the still of the night~_

I watch her from my usual spot. She is beautiful. She is lovely. She is kind. She is everything that matters in my life. For me, this isn't weird. For me standing on the other side of the aisle and watching her with her shopping cart, picking up a magazine isn't weird at all. It's perfectly normal. I do this everywhere she goes; even her own home. 

_~And I will crush you_

_With the burden of sight~_

She doesn't know how hard it is for me to watch her on dates with other men or to watch her cry over one of them and not being able to comfort her. I wish everyday that I could. And if I could, believe me: I would. She doesn't understand anything; she is too small and weak to understand what people like me have to go through. Wait, I am of my own kind. There are no others like me…  

_~And you will understand_

_The shadows in my heart~_

            I have seen her fully-clothed, and I have seen her wearing nothing but the nakedness of herself. I have seen her dry and wet; cold and warm. But in my mistakes, I will never we able to see her from the view of a lover, just a person watching, and waiting. 

_~The fury of my conviction_

_Will cause your heart to quicken~_

I am cursed; cursed to forever be forgotten. I am only eyes; no one will ever notice me again. After I refused his demands numerous times, Voldemort cursed me. He knew how much I loved her, how much I wanted her. But she refused me as I refused to be his follower. Now I am only eyes. 

_~And then, my dear_

_you__ will see you want me here~_

            She never knew how I felt. Now I guess she never will. Never. Voldemort cursed me. I damn him to hell everyday. I pray that one day he will die at last and I will be restored back to normal. I curse his immortality. There has to be a way to beat it.   

_~And when you wake up_

_you__ will see yourself through my eyes~_

            My chance comes along. One night her new lover breaks her heart; the same day as her brother dies. She is sitting by herself in her small flat, tears staining her cheeks. A knife in her hand; cutting anywhere she can reach. I cry out to her. 'Stop!' I plead. She won't, she can't hear me. 

_~And when you break up_

_You'll understand~_

My vision becomes blurry. I am no longer in the corner looking and wishing, but standing beside her. I have hands and feet and lips and hair. It feels good to be myself again. My senses come back as well. I smell the odor of blood in the air, feel the floor beneath me, and taste my own mouth. A taste I have not tasted in so long.

_~Why it is I cry~_

She stares at me for seconds that feel like hours. She jumps back off of the couch and lands on the floor. Looking down I notice the knife still on the floor next to her. Her blood still stains the edges. She is shivering; those thin undergarments do her body good. I can finally hold her. 

_~Let me speak quietly_

_So your heart can hear~_

Before I make it to her limp form, she picks up the knife and points it at me. She is still shivering, and the cold is in her eyes. I whisper calming words to her, telling her everything. She begins weeping. I know she feels the same for me. I know she always has. She must have missed me while I was away. 

_~I will hypnotize and mesmerize you_

_With the sound of your own fear~_

I am finally holding her. She is on the floor shivering, collapsed. I notice that she has been losing so much blood. My shirt becomes a bandage. I whisper to her to stop bleeding, please just stop. I need you. 

_~I just wanna get along_

_This is your song_

_I wrote it in my head_

_But the melody's all wrong~_

I sat there holding her, both of us crying. I know her secrets, her passions, and fears. She knows mine. She looks into my eyes. I know what is coming, I've been dreaming of it for so long.

_~And it's driving me crazy_

_Not having you, baby_

_to__ keep me company~_

I remember how her wand is laying forgotten in the bedroom. I know I need to save her from what she has caused upon herself. Whispering a healing spell, the wounds close up and she finally stops bleeding. I whisper soothing things, trying to get her to calm down.  

_~In my own private world_

_You're my one true girl_

_And I won't be stoppin' Just 'cause your knees are knockin'~_

She finally does. She looks me in the eye, her eyes seem to possess more wisdom than possible. Those eyes completely entrance me, I am her slave. I want her. I need her. For the first time she kisses me, and I have never felt so happy.

_~When I decide to drop in_

_So don't make a sound_

_'Cause there's no one around_

_to__ come between us now~_

            This time she doesn't refuse me. She doesn't care what her family thinks anymore. She's grown out of that. The kissing becomes more passionate. She really doesn't understand how much I love her. No one could. She's the only thing I've ever wanted.

_~I'm gonna haunt you, girl~_

            Years ago a woman told me about a girl that would haunt my dreams. I knew she was lying, for then I had no dreams. My sleep was soundless, a Malfoy curse. But when I meant Ginny, everything changed. I suddenly had dreams vibrant with color and excitement. And in them I had everything I wanted. My Ginny loved me.

_~And when you wake up_

_you__ will see yourself through my eyes~_

           She softly whispers my name. I want to please her; bring her more pleasure and give more love then she has ever felt. I want her to just be mine. I want to run away with her. Live together in a faraway place where no one we know would find us. We would be safe there, away from the dangers of our families and world.  

_~And when u break up_

_You'll understand~_

            But everyone thinks I'm dead. So that's what I'll be. Dead. Forgot about dear, old Draco. I'll be someone knew. Anything she wants, I'll become it. Change everything I am for her. Because she's the only think I want. The only thing I need. And tonight she's finally mine.

**_~Why it is I cry~_**


End file.
